eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Phased and Confused
"Phased and Confused" is the sixth episode of the third season of Eureka. Synopsis Captain Eureka arrives on the scene to save the day! Meanwhile, Zoe Carter, Zane Donovan, Pilar Reed, and Lucas are trapped in an old, abandoned underground complex due for demolition. Plot The scene opens with Jack Carter messing around with a two-way radio that doesn't seem to be able to pick up a signal. Jo tells that he needs to just get rid of it but that is not good for Jack. Vincent comes in complaining about Lexi. Fargo and Lexi are organizing stuff on the lunch counter and Fargo is trying to impress her with the fact that he was "Recycler of the Month". Jack says hi and Lexi tells that they recycle everything and how Vincent can help out. Jack calls it garbage and offends Chuck, the new recycling program leader corrects him and Jack laughs. Chuck wants Jack to give violations to Vincent but Jack tells that it is handled. Zoe walks in to Café Diem in a Yoga shirt and pants with a mat too and tells Jack that she is going on a three-day retreat and Jack is not alright with it. She tells that she is caught up with her homework and that yoga is an interest of hers and Jack needs to be alright with it. But upon hearing that Lexi gave her permission first, Jack tells Zoe that she cannot skip three days of school to go on a “retreat”. Zoe is upset but obliges with Jack. Eva and Zane are in the forest and they are looking at the Cryptex from last episode. One mistake and it can lock for good. But Zane unlocks is and an elevator shaft appears in the side of a cliff. Eva tells Zane to find an entrance. Zane finds the entrance. Meanwhile, Zoe and her friend Pilar and Lucas find the entrance too in the storeroom of the Tesla School and Zoe tells them that they are old enough to make their own decisions. Jack visits Henry to get his radio looked at and he gets a call from Lexi who is getting her car crushed by an unknown source. Jack rushes and jokes a little bit, but after realizing it is serious, he springs into action. He tries to help but she is caught in a reactive perimeter field. Suddenly “Captain Eureka”, as he is called, swoops down and helps Lexi out. As he tries, a laser turret come out and starts shooting at people in the designated area. He saves Lexi and Jack knows that it is going to be trouble. At Global Dynamics, Lexi is in the hospital and is getting visited by Fargo and Chuck who are winded by her. Allison enters and congratulates Lexi for having so many visitors. Lexi tells that she if fine, just a little radiation. Jack is concerned and Lexi tells that the baby is OK. Allison congratulates her and “Uncle Jack” and Jack tells about the new superhero “Captain Eureka” Lexi defends him when Jack says that he is going to hurt someone. Jack and Allison don't know who the superhero could be and in the office of Dr. Gaz, he tells that he dreams of flying someday. He tells that he has flying bunnies, to which he shows them. Jack mentions that the hero had rocket boots and Dr. Gaz tells that they must be his Skywalker 2000s. He says that they worked well until the feet were singed. The bunnies escape from their cage. Meanwhile, Zoe, Lucas, and Pilar are down in the underground area and Zoe slips in purple goo and she gets hurt. Pilar tells them that they better leave but they can't remember the way out. Back at Global Dynamics and Allison and Jack laugh at the fact that Dr. Gaz wants to be a superhero and Allison admits wanting to be Wonder Woman. Fargo enters and gives Jack a communication cyber-kinetic com link and it allows Jack to communicate with anyone without a radio. Jack makes a call and can hear Fargo in his head. He is freaked out about it but likes it. When he tries to call Zoe, he gets a shock. Fargo tells to avoid the letters Z and A or there will be a shock. Jack drives down the road with Lexi they come up to a propellant pumping station that is leaking. Jack calls Henry and says that he should be careful and that the tiniest spark can make it explode. Forgetting about the shock when he says a Z name, Jack decides to call Zane and BOOM! The place explodes. Captain Eureka shows up and blows on the fire. Jack tells that he is making it worse but he puts out the fire. However, Jack's jeep is not lucky. He then exits by walking through a fence. At Henry's garage, Eva Thorne and Jack are asking about the pumping station. Jack is blaming Captain Eureka and Jack asks Eva if she has anything that blows. At Global Dynamics again, Jack meets with a guy that shows that they have the best blower in the building and tells that it for their robotic whale, Maureen. Jack wants to see it but the whale is in China and can't be summoned. Turns out that the blow guy has is attracted to Lexi as well. Jack ignores it and leaves. Back underground, Pilar and Lucas are carrying Zoe and they are fighting. Zoe tells them to stop and they hear squeaking noises and think it is rats again. Zane comes up and wonders why they are down there. At Global Dynamics, Allison says that all is accounted for. Fargo says that a superhero makes his own equipment and doesn't steal. He defends “Captain Eureka” and tells that if there is a damsel in distress, then there will be the superhero. Jack arrives home with S.A.R.A.H. and Lexi and he tells that “Captain Eureka” is causing the problems and Lexi could get hurt if she is not careful. Meanwhile, in the underground lab, Zane is helping Zoe walk now and they enter a room that is full of computers from the 1930s. Zane says that Zoe broke her ankle and they could rest her a bit. Lucas is looking at buttons and before Zane could stop him, he pushes one of them. The doors slam and Zane tells that when the power goes out, the doors shut tight. Pilar is upset that Zane didn't bring a back up. But he tells her that he did, but it is on the other side of the door. Back at Global Dynamics, Lexi is bait to lure “Captain Eureka” into the open and Jack asks if Lexi has seen or heard from Zoe. She hasn't and they argue over her and Jack tells that Zoe is his daughter. Jack and Jo leave for a moment and “Captain Eureka” enters and apologizes to Lexi. Jack reenters and the superhero runs through Jack and the wall. But he leaves behind a finger. Back in the underground lab, Zane tells that they have an hour or two of oxygen left for them and starts to communicate on a transmitter and Zoe is to figure out a numerical code to send for help. Back above ground at Henry's, he examines the finger but no clear finger print or DNA sample because is meshed with the wall. Henry tells that “Captain Eureka” can walk through walls by using quantum phasing meaning that all matter exists on the single quantum frequency and the superhero is operating on a shifted frequency. At Global Dynamics, Jack finds out that the things that were “discarded” were actually recycled. That is when Jack knows who “Captain Eureka” is. Henry has Jack's old radio hooked up to a computer and a number code appears on screen. Henry tells Jack of the number code and says that it is in the same location Eva wanted to build the hotel. Jack and Jo rush to Chuck the recycler's house and find him halfway in and halfway out of the wall. They bring him to Global Dynamics and they put him under hollow cathode lights that are keeping him in the quantum frequency he should be. He begs Jack not to tell Lexi, but Jack says that he should see her. Jack, Henry, and Allison talk about how Chuck doesn't have long to live but Henry says that he is not giving up. Jack gets a call from Lexi and tells that Zoe is not there nor at the retreat. Jack has an idea. He goes to Eva and asks what is “out there” and she tries to brush him off to which Lexi tells that she will claw out her eyes. Eva responds by saying “You must be the sister”. Jack tells that Zoe is there because of the location and Zoe's birthday. They jump into action and pull out the blueprints. Eva tells that if only one message was sent, then they have lost power and they only have a limited amount of time. They talk about how the doors would take forever to cut through. Jack gets a plan. He is going to put on the quantum phasing breastplate of Chuck's and go through the doors. Allison tells that Jack that she can't lose him and Jack tells that he will be alright. Chuck tries to volunteer for it but he is no condition. In the basement of Tesla, Jack is ready to go and Allison bids Jack an emotional farewell and tells that he'll do fine. Lexi tells her brother not to screw up. He makes it through the first wall and tells that he is alright. In the control room with the kids and Zane, Zoe asks if Zane thinks that they got the message above ground. They pan over Jack who has made it through the second door. Henry tells that the last door is a lot thicker and for Jack not to stop. Jack makes it through but can't push the start button because he is phasing out. He remembers the spark when he calls anyone with a Z or an A, and checks with Henry that this can, in fact, jump phase states. He says “Call Zoe” and the doors open. Jack rushes to Zoe and attempts to give her a hug only to phase through her. They return to Global Dynamics and Zoe apologizes for being so mean. Jack accepts the apology and Henry tells Jack that he will be alright and that Chuck is alright too. Henry also has fixed Jack's old radio and Zoe gets her foot looked at. As she is getting examined, Lexi and Jack talk about parenting and how Jack was right. Jack meets up with Eva and tells that he wants to know what is going on. She refuses to tell. However, Jack is not giving up. Eva apologizes to Jack for what happened to Zoe, but she is still not telling. Jack informs her that he will not let it go. She walks off and later in her office, she is going up to the entrance of the underground lab and she opens her hand to reveal a USB stick. She enters the lab and the episode ends. http://www.tvrage.com/Eureka/episodes/664265/recap Cast Main Cast *Colin Ferguson as Jack Carter *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Allison Blake *Joe Morton as Henry Deacon *Jordan Hinson as Zoe Carter *Erica Cerra as Jo Lupo *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo *Niall Matter as Zane Donovan Guest Stars *Chris Gauthier as Vincent *Ever Carradine as Lexi Carter *Frances Fisher as Eva Thorne *Vanya Asher as Lucas *Adrienne Carter as Pilar Reed *Mark Hildreth as Chuck *Kaaren de Zilva as Dr. Lee *David Mackay as Dr. Gaz *Jody Racicot as Dr. Peterson Memorable Quotes Title *This is a variation on "dazed and confused". Notes ru:Не в той частоте 3.06